Como criar uma Mary Sue
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: Ripagem/manual. Uma fic original do NBRip que estava salva em nossos arquivos e foi ressuscitada pra matar qualquer leitor de rir! Não poderíamos deixar essa pérola ficar fora da internet e perdida pelo tempo, né? NBRip saudades eternas s2 s2 s2 -qqq


Nota do SeMu:

Olá, filho da puta danadinho(a) biscate quega(o) caro amiguinho (a)!

Pode parecer meio estranho, mas essa ripagem não é do SeMu (todos fica triste). Ela é de um grupo chamando Nightmare Before RIP, que teve o seu profile hackeado há um bom tempo atrás. Pensamos que eles acabariam reavendo o profile, mas isso não aconteceu. Isso nos deixou SHATIADÍSSIMAS porque, afinal de contas, eles eram os nossos parceiros! Então, como forma de homenagear estes guerreiros (q), resolvemos postar uma fic deles que nós ADORAMOS DE PAIXÃO (q) para que os leitores que não conheceram o trabalho deles morram de rir com este manual!

Comam verduras todos os dias, não usem drogas, não façam sexo sem camisinha e aproveitem o manual!

**Você aí, cara amiguinha ficwriter! Você já escreveu uma fic hoje? Você já escreveu alguma fic na sua vida? Não? Oh, Deus, você PRECISA! E da melhor forma possível; buscando a tua auto-realização através de um Avatar teu que te transporta linda e perfeita ao lado do teu amor! Não é ótimo? Aprenda neste completo guia a criar a fic ~PER~FEI~TA~ usando sua própria Mary Sue!**

**Como criar uma Mary Sue – por Fada dos Dentes**

Idéia original tirada do guia **Como Escrever um Lemon Podre** (muito bom por sinal), da shinigami Anthy, dos **Shinigamis do Trash** E uma sugestão em uma review para o mesmo. Matem-me, pois não sei ao certo quem mandou a tal review, apenas sei que ela não mais existe (ou talvez jamais existiu e a Fada está ficando velha). Alguém aí?  
Não, não tenho vergonha de admitir que foi um puta plágio. Ah, qual é? Eu tô dando o crédito pra eles! #leva uma pedrada# Só pra constar, isso aqui não foi nem um pouco resumido, então vocês têm um guia completão.

**S2 *: *~* INTRODUSSAUM *~* :* S2**

Muito bem, você quer escrever uma fic, provavelmente a sua primeira fic no site! Oh, que empolgante! Já sente a estática em seus dedinhos loucos para bater o teclado até cansar? Acalma esse fogo, amica! Sabemos o quanto você **preciiiiisa** de um companheiro... Digo, de uma forma de expressar toda a sua criatividade. Então, lhe apresentarei a melhor forma de comofasê-lo!

**Mary Sue**, amica... Ai, só vou usar esse termo porque é mais ~~**fashion**~~ que OC, né, bem? **Mary Sue**, mi amore, é como as línguas venenosas ao redor vão chamar a sua personagem **linda e perfeita**que você criou com muito carinho para a sua fic **linda e perfeita** que você criou com muito carinho. Mas não ligue para o que eles dirão. Lembre-se: Você é LINDA e PERFEITA e está acima de tudo isso, bee! Nunca caia do salto, guerreira divona!

Agora, chega de lero-lero, sei como odeia ter de ler tanta enrolação... Vamos começar o **A-HA-ZO**!

**Passo 1****– Escolhendo o Fandom**

**Primeiro**, você tem de escolher na realidade felizarda que irá receber sua divindade fictícia. Existem muuuuitas possibilidades, mas aqui vão algumas dicas para melhor escolher:

- Avalie seus fandoms mais amados.

- Escolha o fandom que tem aquele **bofe lindo de ahazar** que você é doida pra pegar mas não tem chance.

- **Twilight É TUDO DE BOM!** Sim, se não se decidir, jogue-se sobre Crespúsculo e cata o Ed pra ti, amica! Não é tudo que uma garota quer?

- Na dúvida, escolha um dos que fazem mais sucesso, como **Naruto**, **Harry Potter**, **Twilight**, etc, variedade mui extença de machos gostosos e fics malfeitas. Digo, de mocinhas prodígias. Não se preocupe, amor, não precisa conhecê-los, só jogue no Google para saber o nome de meia dúzia de personagens que já está ótimo.

- **TWILIGHT!11!1**

Escolhido o fandom, vem a melhor parte!

**Passo 2****– k3 Escolhendo seu bofe escândalo k3**

Depois de escolher seu fandom, você precisa escolher quem é o sortudo que vai receber ou correr atrás do teu amor (ou da sua Sue, dá na mesma)! **LEMBRE-SE**: não misture os ídolos com os fandoms, por mais que os ame! Desculpa, amica, mas não pode se encontrar com o Ed gaténho lidhaum em Hogwarts. ): Mas você pode voltar pro passo um e refazer tudo bonitinho, tá?

O bofe escândalo pode ser de três tipos, o **tipo um**, o **tipo dois** e o **tipo**...? **Três**, isso mesmo.  
**O tipo um** é o mais fácil e mais aconselhável para iniciantes – ele representará um sentimento recíproco, isso significa que vocês vão se amar mutuamente de imediato, se beijar, trocar juras de amor eterno, desvirginar um ao outro e terem um filho juntos no final! Não é lindo?

**O tipo dois** é para aquelas que são decididas e não se entregam fácil, não! Ele vai te mandar dois caminhões de flores por dia, vai cantar com um violão e uma rosa entre os dentes debaixo da sua janela, vai projetar uma mensagem de amor na lua cheia, enfim... Ele vai mega se arrastar por você e clamar pelo teu amor, ó Julieta! Mas você vai fazer cu doce... Digo, vai ser a mulher fria e independente que sempre foi e dará a ele todo o seu desprezo, até você se convencer e resolver que podem se beijar, trocar juras de amor eterno, desvirginar um ao outro e terem um filho juntos no final!

**O tipo três**... Ah, esse é o mais difícil, com certeza você não vai querer esse. É só pra Sues experientes, é muito difícil lidar com ele. Você vai seduzi-lo, embriagá-lo, drogá-lo, ameaçá-lo, matá-lo, mas ele vai te ignorar! Mas não se preocupe, depois de um ou dois capítulos você dará um jeito de convencê-lo sobre teu amor e vocês irão finalmente se beijar, trocar juras de amor eterno, desvirginar um ao outro e terem um filho juntos no final.

Ah, o tipo de bofe não precisa combinar com a personalidade do bofe original, nem. Senão nem tem graça, né? Quem não queria ver o Draco Malfoy se arrastando no chão por sua Mary Sue trouxa? Fala sério, é tudo de bom, amica!

Também tem aquele tipo que nem ela nem ele tão afim, e até se odeiam, mas com o tempo se descobrem. Mas aí já é demais, né? Deixa isso para fanfics normais e sem grassa.

Escolhido o bofe, vem a melhor parte!

**Passo 3****– Criando a sua DIVA POP STAR, ALOUCA ADOOOORO! \*0*/**

Finalmente, hora de extravasar a sua inner! E extravasa! Libera e joga tudo pro Word! Você quer é ser feliz antes de mais nada, não é? A primeira regra é, independente do estilo, idade ou personalidade, ela **SEMPRE SERÁ MUITO GOSTOSA**. Olha, existem dois jeitos de fazer uma Sue só tua. Você pode:

**Criá-la a partir de suas características físicas e pscicológicas**

Você é mais você, çem por ssento vc msm, neah, gatz? Então, a Sue **PRECISA**ser como você, assim seus leitores te conhecerão e te venerarão assim como sua personagem. Comecemos pela aparência. Você é magrela, sem peito nem bunda, e tão comprida que chega a ser desengonçada? Descreva como "corpo perfeito, cintura bem definida, seios fartos, bumbum em pé e estatura média/alta". Você é gorda, baixinha e dentuça? Descreva como Mônica, ou "corpo perfeito, cintura bem definida, seios fartos, bumbum em pé e estatura média/alta". Se você tem mais de 16, com certeza a Sue será uma garotinha linda, inocente e muuuuuuito pura. Se você tem menos, ela deve ser madura, dominadora, e muuuito inteligente. O cabelo? Sempre longo e esvoaçante, pra causar um mega efeito lindo pra todo mundo ver em sua primeira aparição (se bem que não dá pra VER em fic, mas isso é detalhe, né?). E os olhos precisam ser **OU** de uma cor clara e radiante (como "azul do céu num dia ensolarado de verão" e "mel dourado cuspido pelas abelhas") **OU** sombrios e misteriosos ("vermelho-sangue-Sharingan-vampira-dumau-666" e "negro sem luz profundo como a noite e o buraco negro de seu coração").

**Escolher um tipo básico de personagem vazia**

Se você tiver dificuldades de se passar pro papel, escolha um modelo base! Elas são vazias e previsíveis, mas quem se importa? São Barbies! São **PODEROSAS E PERFEITAS**!

Existem muitos tipos, mas vou resumir bem pra você não cansar os olhinhos, tá?

- **Mary Sue NORMALZ BLZ**

Ela tem um cabelo de cor "normal" (preto, loiro, ruivo-laranja, ruivo-vermelho, castanho, etc), apenas os olhos são destacados (roxo divo que BRILHA NA TUA TELA!1). Ela fará comentários comuns que qualquer um faria, ela é boa nos estudos, ela come, ela dorme, ela caga... Enfim, ela é um tédio total, é mega normal e super vazia. Mas, por algum motivo estranho, seu bofe vai se apaixonar por ela. Geralmente se encaixa no bofe tipo um ou três. **El Çol Natuarl E Faso A Diferensca!**

**- Mary Sue EHmUúHxXiÍhnHAh ~~sufrida~~**

Ela tem cabelos negros e olhos do tipo "sombrios e misteriosos" (vide acima). Ela sofreu muito na vida, coitada; papai fugiu, mamãe morreu, maninho não nasceu, cachorrinho atropelou, bicicleta roubou, character hackeou, Papai Noel não veio, pulso cortou, enfim. A vida a tornou uma moça séria e fria, mas também forte, "que não chora por qualquer coisa" - se bem que ela chora toda noite pensando no pai, na mãe, no mano, no cão, na bibicleta, no Papai Noel e no character. E numa dessa noites o bofe a verá chorando para o nada, ficará com pena e, consequentemente, se apaixonará por ela. Costuma se encaixar no bofe tipo dois. **.:Meu S2 eh dárqui como a noite:.**

- **Mary Sue ~* Guerreira PO-DHE-ROH-ZAH *~**

Ela vai ser ruiva, com certeza, exótica e poderooosa! Ela pode ter olhos verdes, só pra ressaltar a exoticidação/exóticação/exóticismo. Provavelmente pratica três tipos de artes marciais diferentes e é expert em todas elas. Ela não vai ter medo de nada, nada mesmo! Vai aplicar um golpe de capoeira no valentão que está tentando agredir seu bofe, vai descer o pau na mocréia que tentar tocar nele e vai responder sem medo na cara do tarado que chegar perto, afinal, ela vai ser sempre a mina mais gostosa do Universo mesmo só tendo 14 anos. Mas nos braços de seu amor, é mais uma guria frágil e apaixonada. Se dá melhor com/para o bofe tipo dois. ~***C qr ser minhah amigha td bm mais c qr ser inimigha, VEM Q TEM!*~**

**- Mary Sue Nerd**

Essa é típica daquela que é boa em uma ou duas matérias ou leva pau todo ano no boletim. Ela nunca será loira, o cabelo deve ser castanho ou negro, isso quando não for do tipo nerdotaku com cabelo coloridão tingido. Os olhos dela podem ser do tipo "claros e radiantes". Ela tira dez em toda matérias, afirmando estudar muito pra isso, apesar de o máximo de estudos que nós lemos é "depois dos estudos, guardou suas coisas e foi para a cama". Costuma humilhar sua rival na base do argumento, argumento este que não faz sentido algum, mas por algum motivo, é colocado como um puta coice. É madura e independente e não liga pra rótulo, até porque tem muitos. Costuma se encaixar com o tipo dois. **24/7**

- **Mary Sue de Hentai p0rn n1nf3t1nh4 diliça, papai**

Essa aí... Vixi mainha, é uma das piores. Digo, melhores. Ah, sei lá... Ela será excepcionalmente gostosa, peitos de Tsunade, bunda de Mulher Melancia, entendeu, né? A boazuda da fic. Mas ela **SEMPRE**será pura e inocente. A cor do cabelo precisa ser dourado com olhos azuis claros e radiantes, expressando um anjo. E a pele bem clarinha, de preferência macia e com um pontinho rosado no meio. Toda menina terá inveja, mas ela **OU** não vai nem notar **OU** vai ficar confusa, triste por ser excluída, corar e chorar. Todo cara – desde o mais gordo, feio, bêbado velho e imprestável até o mais puro e limpinho – vai querer comer ela, mas ela cora e mantém a pureza. É tão pura que anda por aí de minissaia e cora se alguém ver a calcinha! O bofe vai ser **OU** o cara mais santo do mundo que vai protegê-la de tarados, Pedo Bears e tentáculos a todo custo (mas ainda assim ela será estuprada por alheios ao menos duas vezes) **OU** o tarado mais bonitão que vai aparecer, estuprá-la e ganhar seu amor – não sem que ela core ao menos 42 vezes durante a fic. Bofe tipo um ou dois. **Não, por favor, isso é embaraçoso! ó/ò**

- **Mary Sue MEGA SUE**

Esses dias é meio difícil de achar, mas ainda existe; é a mistura de todos os gêneros, só com o que tem de melhor em cada um. Aí nem precisa descrever, você já deve ter uma idéia, né, bee?

Escolhida a Sue, vem a melhor parte!

**Passo 4****– Escrevendo sua fic!**

Chegou a hora de você abrir as suas asas e soltar as suas feras, bee! Vejamos, o enredo pode depender muito de cada fandom, mas você pode sempre contar com o UA, né? Você pode escolher um dos clichês abaixo:

**Mary Sue de outra cidade/país/continente/planeta/universo muda-se para a cidade de Bofe (não, Bofe não é o nome da cidade).**

**Mary Sue de outra cidade/país/continente/planeta/universo é transferida para o colégio de Bofe, sendo ele o cara mais popular e lindo (não, Bofe não é o nome do colégio).**

**Mary Sue misteriosa salva Bofe ou é salva por ele, desaparece e ambos se encontram no dia seguinte e se apresentam.**

**Mary Sue de outra cidade/país/continente/planeta/universo é transferida para o colégio de Bofe, sendo ele o cara mais popular e lindo e ela torna-se a mais inteligente e destacada.**

**Mary Sue entra num Chat e conhece o Bofe.**

**Mary Sue de outra cidade/país/continente/planeta/universo é transferida para o colégio de Bofe, sendo ele o cara mais popular e lindo e ela torna-se a mais inteligente e destacada por ser linda e perfeita, mas por alguma razão, discriminada.**

**Era uma vez uma linda garota chamada Mary Sue. Certo dia,...**

**Mary Sue de outra cidade/país/continente/planeta/universo é transferida para o colégio de Bofe, sendo ele o cara mais popular e lindo e ela torna-se a mais inteligente e destacada por ser linda e perfeita, mas por alguma razão, discriminada. Então um dia tem um baile, a Sue é notada por todos tocando com sua banda, Bofe e Sue vencem o concurso de Rei e Rainha, dançam,** **se beijam, trocam juras de amor eterno, desvirginam um ao outro e têm um filho juntos no final.**

E etc. Mas é sempre bom inovar, não? Faça algo totalmente inesperado, prenda o autor! Algo como, era início de um mundo pós-apocalíptico e o dever de sua Mary Sue e seu Bofe é repovoar o planeta! Nada mal, hein? Dê asas ao seu cérebro pra ele voar pra longe e escreva!

**O Enredo – Personagens Extras**

O mundo não tem graça se nele só existir a sua Sue, o Bofe, o narrador e você nas suas N/As, não? Bem, é necessário o mínimo destes três personagens típicos, sendo eles de sua autoria ou não:

**Mary Sue Antagonista (beesha má!)**

Nenhuma história tem graça sem um conflito (mas não estou fazendo nenhuma indireta, tá, amica? Suas histórias sem conflito são per~fei~tas), por isso temos a vilã! Você pode escolher uma vadia qualquer do fandom que esteja canonicamente apaixonada por seu Bofe, ou não. Ou use seu lado sombrio e dárqui para criar uma garota provocante, má e vingativa! **AI, QUE TU-DOW**! Ela deve ser linda e gostosa. É, amor, eu sei que só você pode ser linda e gostosa, mas aí vai parecer que o bofe tem mau gosto, né? Isso mesmo, essa vaca invejosa vai dar em cima do teu bófi! Vai armar ceninhas falsas combinadas com uma comparsa pra parecer que seu bofe tá te traindo, vai falar mal de você pro colégio inteiro, vai escrever seu nome nas paredes dos banheiros públicos... Enfim, vai te infernizar. Mas seu amor pelo Bofe tá em cima disso – ou seria acima? Ah, tantofas – e ela vai se foder de um jeito bem tosco no final, como ela merece! Ou yeah!

**Miguxa FRIENDS4EVER DU CORASSAUM K3~**

Vai ser sua amiguinha, a única alma boa que não te discriminará (apesar de assim descrever, todos vão te admirar na fic) e verá o que existe atrás da sua face linda; uma face feia... Digo, uma garota de bom coração e suuuuper modesta. Ela deve ser o oposto da Sue; se a Sue for do tipo Emoxunhi, sua amiga deverá ser toda alegre e cheia de vida pra dar e mostrar. A aparência também conta! Ela será útil para rir da antagonista quando esta se foder e mandar o recadinho de amor para seu bofe. E, claro, dizer o quanto você é MARA e tem bom gosto pra macho.

**Amigo-do-bofe-que-vai-querer-comer-a-Sue**

Ele vai dar umas belas olhadas, ele vai curtir e vai dar em cima de você. Há casos extremos, onde a antagonista arma uma para pegar mal pra você, ele pode querer te pegar à força. Uma Sue do tipo hentai só facilitará as coisas. Mas no final, o cara levará um surra do Bofe, se foderá junto com a Antagonista (UI!) e, se conseguir se redimir, catará a Miguxa.

**O FIM**

Hã... A Antagonista se fode, a Miguxa da Sue fica com o Amigo do Bofe. Aí em certo ponto perto do botão de Review, Bofe e Sue se beijam, trocam juras de amor eterno, desvirginam um ao outro e têm um filho juntos no final. Não entendeu? É algo assim:

"_Sue observa rindo a sua ex-rival enquanto ela esperneia chacoalhando a aba do vestido todo manchado de sorvete de uva. Sai do baile e se surpreende ao ver Miguxa e Amigo se agarrando atrás de uma moita e, com um risinho, se afasta dos recém-pombinhos. Vê uma sombra perto do lindo lago rodeado de rosas vermelhas e com uma lua cheia e um arco-íris ao fundo e se aproxima, perguntando-se quem seria o misterioso vulto. À medida que se aproxima, pode ver melhor o casal de cisnes formando um coração com os pescoços e a trilha sonora romântica aumenta assim como os gemidos da moita. Até que ela vê; É SEU BOFE AMADO! Sue solta uma exclamação de felicidade e pula sobre Bofe, pois seus problemas finalmente acabaram e agora tinham a vida toda pela frente. "Eu te amo!", ele diz, agarrando-a num beijo profundo e fundo. "Meu amor, estou grávida", ela diz. Ele chora de emoção e a pede em casamento e ambos vivem felizes para sempre."_

[i][b][c=66642]FIM![/i][/b][/c]

É isso aí! Não é emocionante? #enxuga as lágrimas# Como é que ela sabe que está grávida e ele fica feliz e a pede em casamento se estão no meio da festa do colégio? Sei lá, e daí? Ficou lindo de qualquer jeito, os detalhes que se explodam!

Mas não vale fazer igualzinho ao que eu fiz, isso é só um exemplo... Porque os nomes certamente não são Sue e Bofe, né? RSRSRSRSRSRS!

**Bem, aqui termina meu guia de como criar uma fic Mary Sue! Espero que tenha gostado e pense um pouco mais antes de usar um OC em uma fic, sim?**

**Leve isso tudo a sério e me encontrará no Inferno – e pode apostar que não vou estar nada contente!**

**Beijinhos da Fada dos Dentes e até à próxima.**


End file.
